This invention relates generally to a nozzle insert and associated socket through which product is discharged from a fluid dispenser, such as a liquid sprayer, upon manual operation of a plunger head or sprayer button. More particularly, the nozzle insert is provided with a circular, self-locking pawl for sealingly locking the insert in place.
Nozzle inserts have taken a variety of forms and shapes, with or without swirl chamber baffles thereon, and various approaches have been taken for retaining the insert within the bore of the actuator head into which a product discharge passage is directed. For example, as shown in U.S. application Ser. No. 121,223, filed Feb. 13, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,432, a rib extending radially inwardly may be formed on the wall of the bore for holding the insert in place after it snaps behind the rib. Otherwise, the insert may be press fitted within the bore, an anchor ring may be provided on the insert for reception in a corresponding annular slot in the bore wall, or axial ribs on the interior of a cup-shaped insert may be provided for tightly engaging the pin or probe on which the insert is seated.
However, such insert retention means give rise to several drawbacks which the present invention avoids in a simple yet highly efficient manner. For example, these prior art inserts cannot be positively locked in place while at the same time provide an adequate seal against leakage of product around the insert, they cannot accommodate out-of-round bores which sometimes occur during fabrication of the actuator head, and they resist being quickly and accurately assembled with the actuator head during an automated assembly process. Besides, if the inserts are inconsistently mounted squarely within the bore, inconsistent or undesirable product discharge could result. And, the inserts oftentimes become dislodged after being seated in place within the bore when subjected to a pressurized product during discharging.